Halloween
by Broe929
Summary: Just a short one-shot on how the Brook's family spent their first Halloween together.


**A/N: Just a fun little Halloween one-shot. Also I obviously don't own any of these characters/people even though it would be awesome if I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween<strong>

* * *

><p>It was no secret that CM Punk's favorite holiday was Halloween. He looked forward to it every year and it wasn't just because it lined up with his birthday but he loved the idea of dressing up and being a kid for the night. Every year he tried to be creative with his costumes, last year him and Colt were Mario and Luigi (Punk was Luigi), the year before that he was the Joker and the year before that he was Spiderman. This year he was going to be a Ghostbuster. It was one of his favorite movies and the costume was super easy to put together.<p>

He was really excited for this Halloween because it was his first Halloween with AJ. Last year she was back in Tampa and this year they were going to spend it together. AJ like Halloween in terms of watching scary movies and decorating but wasn't one to dress up but she had promised him she would since it meant so much to him. She was keeping her costume tight lipped but she seemed proud of what she came up with and even told him her costume would relate to his. Was she going to be a sexy ghost? A sexy ghostbuster herself? He wasn't sure but he was excited to find out.

He walked over to the jack-o-lanterns that were carved by his front window and placed candles in them. He laughed at the memory of him and AJ carving them last week.

"_I hate my pumpkin!" AJ pouted throwing down her carving knife. _

"_It looks great!" Punk argued stopping the work on his own pumpkin to check it hers. "It's spooky"_

"_It sucks" She corrected "I'm not good at this"_

"_It's really not that bad" Punk reasoned. It really wasn't that bad sure the eye ripped a little and basically connected to the mouth but it wasn't bad._

"_Phil it's horrible" AJ said sadly "Look at yours" she said nodding towards his perfectly carved pumpkin. "It's absolutely perfect. Except it looks sad not scary"_

"_It's a scary sad pumpkin" Punk shrugged "Come on finish your pumpkin up"_

"_Can you help?" AJ asked sweetly "I hate mine. Unless the damage is already done"_

"_It's fine" Punk said pushing his pumpkin aside and grabbing AJ's. "You just need to make the eyes bigger" AJ watched happily as Punk went to work on her pumpkin._

"_You're really good at this" AJ noted _

"_We've carved pumpkins every year" Punk said as he concentrated on carving._

"_If you're looking for a new job you can do this for a living" AJ said to him and he chuckled._

"_Being married to a pumpkin carver always been your life long dream?" he teased her and she shrugged _

"_I never thought I'd get married so I'll take what I can get" AJ admitted teasingly _

"_It's a once a year gig though" Punk said to her "What would I do for the other eleven months of the year?" _

"_You could carve things for all holidays!" AJ cheered "People do these Halloween carvings all year round I watch it on HGTV all of the time"_

"_Well we're in Chicago and as of November 1__st__ no one cares about pumpkins anymore" Punk smirked _

"_That's a shame" AJ said to him "Unless there really is a Halloween town" she said almost fearfully flashing back to the Nightmare before Christmas which they had watched the previous night together. He couldn't help but laugh at her face as she gave it serious thought. "You'd be like Jack"_

"_Would you be my Sally?" Punk asked seriously_

"_I really like ogieboogie" AJ told him honestly _

"_You would" Punk snorted _

"_Nah I'd be your Sally" AJ assured him "But we'd have to spend sometime in Christmas town" she warned _

"_I promise if I ever become the Pumpkin King of Halloween town we'll vacation Christmas town frequently" Punk mocked in a serious voice but it appease her._

"_That's all I ask" AJ said simply _

"_Here" he said showing her the finished pumpkin and she smiled happily and clapped her hands together._

"_It's perfect!" AJ cheered "Well not perfect but you did much better than I would have done"_

"_You did great I didn't do much" Punk said to her "May I go back to my Pumpkin now?" _

"_Sure" AJ said to him "Just know I'm taking credit for that pumpkin" _

"_No one is going to ask" Punk smirked _

"_When I post my pumpkin under your Twitter under your name everyone will think it's yours" AJ said to him _

"_You're not doing that because I'm not tweeting" Punk said to her _

"_You need to let it go" AJ said seriously "It's been months now"_

"_Our pictures shouldn't have been whored around like that" Punk said still angry at the invasion of their privacy._

"_You damn well know someone at our wedding leaked those photos" AJ reminded him "You should be mad at them"_

"_I am" Punk defended "I just don't know who it is exactly- yet" _

"_Get over it please" AJ pleaded lightly "I miss you on Twitter and I'm going to be gone for two long weeks"_

"_Don't remind me" Punk groaned annoyed "I hate those stupid tours."_

"_Me too" AJ sighed "But after that it's thanksgiving then crimmus" she reminded him "And a few months after that I'm home for good" she reminded him happily and that did cause him to smile _

"_I do like the sound of that" Punk admitted. AJ was planning on leaving the second her contract was up._

"_No more leaving for weeks at a time, no more birthdays or holidays apart- just you and me" she assured him _

"_Just you and me?" Punk asked arching a brow_

"_I told you the minute I'm home for good you can knock me up" AJ said to simply_

"_When you put it like that…" Punk trailed off_

"_I'm teasing" AJ said wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. "This time in two years hopefully we'll be dressing our child for Halloween. I already know how we're going to dress him"_

"_Oh really?" Punk asked with a smirk. He was secretly glad AJ had given this thought he was starting to think he was more into having children than she was. "You better not say a pirate or something else ridiculously common"_

"_No" AJ laughed "You"_

"_Me?" Punk mocked _

"_Yes! How cute would he be! We can tape up his hands and draw facial hair on him and put him in one of your t-shirts- the best baby in the world!" AJ said enthusiastically _

"_You let me worry about Halloween" Punk insisted "You can have every other holiday but I'll call the shots on October 31__st__ for now on"_

"_Fine" She shrugged "But you have no say in my costume"_

"_Fine" he agreed "So what is your costume again?"_

"_It's a surprise" AJ said to him _

"_Is it Harley Quinn?" Punk asked already drooling _

"_No! Everyone is expecting that" AJ said to him "Besides we're going to Natalie's Halloween party with children I want to be something fun and not slutty"_

"Babe!" Punk shouted towards the steps looking at the time on his phone "We're already late!"

"Sorry I'm almost ready!" he heard her faintly yell "This is costume is a little more difficult to get into without someone helping"

"I'll help!" Punk offered

"No I got it" AJ said then Punk frowned

"Wait? Who helped you get into the first time you tried it on?" Punk shouted from downstairs

"Just the nice men in the costume shop" AJ teased and he rolled his eyes "Kidding!" She added quickly before he could respond.

After another five minutes he looked up the steps and couldn't contain his smile. His little 100lb wife was wobbling down the steps in a huge stay puft marshmallow man costume.

"Oh my god" he was unable to contain his laughter

"You like it?" she asked hopefully. Most men would have hoped their girlfriend or wife would run out barely dressed tonight but not his girl, she was covered head to toe.

"I love it" He admitted without hesitation

"See you're a cool ghostbuster and I'm the marshmallow man" AJ said happily as she tried to get down the narrow steps in her large puffed out costume.

"It's great" he said still laughed and reached for her hand and helped her down the stairs.

"You really like it?" she asked looking up at him with her adorable large brown eyes.

"I really do" he assured her leaning down and kissing her.

"You think the kids will like it?" AJ asked him

"Yes" he grinned

"And when I put this on" she said pulling down the mask "No one will know it's me at all! No sneaky pictures or anything"

"It's awesome" He said to her "But I'm not really sure how I'm going to fit you in the car" AJ hadn't thought about that "I might have to tie you to the roof"

"That would actually be kind of fun" she responded seriously and he rolled his eyes

"You would say that" Punk smirked "Come on" he said as he watched her slowly waddle towards the door "Aren't you hot in there?"

"Very" AJ said to him "I'm going to be all sweaty tonight" she said to him then looked back at him and smirked

"Just the way I like you" Punk responded quickly causing her to blush to slightly "You are seriously the hottest marshmallow man I have ever seen"

"Just don't zap me with your gun thing" AJ warned referring to his costume

"I'm definitely going to be zapping you with something tonight" Punk said with a cheeky grin

"Stop being a pervert this is the least sexiest costume ever" AJ said to him

"Still hot" Punk argued shaking his head

"We're going to a party with children" AJ warned

"Yea, yea I'll get it out of my system before we get there" Punk assured her as he opened the front door for her and laughed as she had to turn sideways to fit out of it.

"By the way you look hot tonight" she said before stepping out the door.

"I'm turned on by a marshmallow man" Punk said to her "That makes you the hottest human being on this planet"


End file.
